


The Usual

by Talax



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Costumes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strength Kink, The Porn Is the Plot, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talax/pseuds/Talax
Summary: Sportacus and Robbie's rivalry games extend beyond the PG.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Alph (@greenthunder69 on twitter) for coming up with the idea and also helping me hone that absurd funny sexy shenanigans vibe that permeates my spobbie fics.

“The usual?” Sportacus asked as Robbie’s hands fumbled with the s-engraved belt holding his pants up.

“Yes, yes of course.” Robbie had the belt undone and was starting work on the buttons. “Whoever cums first has to leave town forever”

Sportacus laughed and gave Robbie his patented Look. “Naturally,” he replied, bringing his hands to Robbie’s own absurdly high belt.

Robbie growls, “look Sportafuck, if you can’t handle it you can walk away and I’ll find some other way to kick you out of town forever.”

“I think I can manage” Sportacus asserts as tosses Robbie’s belt onto the ground. 

They shimmy out of their pants until they’re both on their knees in Robbie’s shag carpet. Sportacus had been pretty sure of what he was in for when Robbie lured him down to his lair; Robbie had basically sent him the superhero version of a booty call. Not that Robbie knew that. Robbie thought he was really rather clever to pretend to be in trouble, even if he had only sent Sportacus a letter reading “Emergency. Personal. Come help or whatever.”

Robbie roughly shoved Sportacus’s underwear to his knees and saw that his rival was already starting to get hard. As confident as he was in his ability to win, Sportacus felt his dick twitch under Robbie’s scrutiny. 

Robbie laughed, although Sportacus hadn’t missed the dazed look in his eyes when he first laid eyes on Sportacus’s half erection. “Look at you, already half hard thinking about my hands on you”

Sportacus shrugged, “To tell you the truth Robbie, I’m always a little turned on around you.”

Robbie sat still for a second. “Well, that’s your problem,” he muttered before running a finger down Sportacus’s shaft. Sportacus jolted and Robbie laughed as he noted the shiver that visibly shook his body. 

Sportacus moved his hands from his sides to behind his head. 

“What are you doing?” Robbie asked.

“I’m giving you a head start of course” Sportacus gave Robbie a confident grin

“Pfft, I guess you’re tired of Lazytown. Whatever, your loss.” Robbie rubbed his thumb over the slit and Sportacus thrust forward into Robbie’s hand, causing another laugh from Robbie. “You’re really underestimating me, Sportacocky. I’ve had a lot of practice.” He pumped Sportacus twice to accent each sentence.

“Robbie,” he whispered strained through his teeth.

At the sheer suggestion in the tone of his name, Robbie involuntarily squeezed Sportacus tighter. Sportacus was having way too good of a time. He had to remind him this was a game and he was going to win. Robbie kept the tight grip and pumped Sportacus harder, frustration evident.

Sportacus sucked in another breath at Robbie’s grip around his shaft. “Oh, you’re so good at that, villain.”

Robbie screwed up his face a little and suddenly had to fight to keep his other hand from palming his underwear.

Sportacus noticed his hand twitching idly and grabbed it, bringing it to his own face and licking from his palm to the tip of his finger, then popping the finger into his mouth and sucking deeply.

Robbie let out a groan, and before he realized what was happening, his underwear went down to his knees and his erection sprang out.

Sportacus whistled, “that’s an awful big erection for a man who hasn’t been touched.”

Robbie grew red “You’re cheating! Shut your mouth and stick to your hands” He brought both of his hands to Sportacus cock.

“Yes, sir” Sportacus said, teetering the line between obedient and infuriatingly cocky. Sportacus pumped Robbie with one hand and held Robbie’s hip in his impossibly strong grip with the other. His movements were slow, agonizingly slow, but intense.

Robbie jerked Sportacus harder, and he could see it getting to Sportacus, but not nearly as quickly as he wanted it to, certainly not as much as it was getting to himself. Luckily, he had a trick up his sleeve. With a devilish smile he pushed Sportacus backwards, his back landing on the shag carpet with a thud. Robbie hardly gave Sportacus a moment to comprehend his new position before his head was in his lap and his mouth was taking in Sportacus’s cock.

“Robbie” he drew out the name beautifully in a way that made Robbie’s abdomen tighten. Robbie bobbed up and down, not bothering to make eye contact with his victim, focusing on keeping the suction and the movements of his own tongue.

“Oh, fuck.”

The sound of a curse which Robbie had squeezed out of his squeakie-clean enemy pushed a moan instantly from Robbie’s throat and vibrating across Sportacus dick.

“Robbie, I’m close. You’re actually going to do it. You’re going to make me cum and I’m going to have to leave town forever. You’re better than me, Robbie. Fuck, that feels good. It’s going to be worth leaving town.” He thrusted into Robbie’s mouth and sat up.

Robbie felt stars appear in his vision at Sportacus’s words, but before he realized it, there was a hand on his dick and Sportacus was whispering in his ear. “Robbie, I’m going to miss you. You’re so much fun. You’re such a good villain.” 

Robbie came all over Sportacus’s hand.

They sat still for a second and Sportacus, although he was visibly shaking laughed as he propped Robbie back up right and licked the cum off his fingers.

“Sorry, Robbie, maybe next time you’ll get me. I had a lot of fun!” He stood and pulled his underwear and pants up over his erection, which still looked very painful.

Robbie sat in stunned silence as Sportacus pulled himself out of the lair.

“You cheated!” He called up the tunnel. “I’ll get you next time you, you, you blue balled tease!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot more ideas for things to do to this poor horndogs, if anyone is interested I'll probably make it a series? I just love goofy sexy shenanigans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed the views for this keep going up pretty consistently so I think people are rereading, so I fixed up some grammar/formatting mistakes in a few places. Do expect a third chapter soon btw :P

The morning after their first sexual encounter was much the same as any other day, and when Robbie kept having “personal emergencies” at night, the daytime dynamic remained totally unchanged. Robbie was always a mess around Sportacus, and Sportacus was always a little weird. Sportacus was always unyieldingly patient with Robbie, it had nothing to do with how much he enjoyed giving him handjobs. Handjobs were just fun, just exercise, just stress relief, just endurance training, just a number of other things Sportacus told himself to keep those very obvious Robbie-related feelings at bay.

He had been wrestling those feelings every night for a week, considered not going if he got another letter that night. But on this night, as with all the nights before it, he scrambled out of the airship as soon as he saw that purple paper airplane cranking its way towards the blimp.

Sportacus landed straight on Robbie’s lap, but before he could get up and apologize, he noticed Robbie’s wide smile.

“I see you got my message,” he said stroking his hand over Sportacus’s thigh.

“Yes,” Sportacus said, unsure what to do with himself. He adjusted himself in Robbie’s lap, feeling Robbie’s length already pressing into his leg.

“I have a new game to propose to you.” 

Sportacus perked up, they’d been playing the same jerk off game for a week now, he hadn’t realized that Robbie would think to change the rules before he decided he was tired of Sportacus. He watched as Robbie held up a timer and dialed it back.

“If I can make you orgasm in less than 20 minutes, you have to leave town forever.”

Sportacus's smile grew as wide and mischievous as Robbie’s. Snatching the timer from Robbie’s hand, Sportacus set it 5 more minutes until the dial indicated 25 minutes. “Sounds like fun.”

Robbie teetered his finger back and forth. “You’ll regret it!” He placed the timer on the table beside them. From the drawer, he pulled out a characteristically bright orange dildo, complete with a Robbie Rotten Brand engraving at the base.

“Are you alright with toys or do you need to call it off?” Robbie asked. He always found a way to give Sportacus an out while maintaining his villainous demeanour. 

Sportacus snorted. “You can’t scare me off with toys. Do you worst, villain.” He gave Robbie his biggest shit-eating-est grin.

“Strip, elf. We wouldn’t want your messing up your little hero costume.” Robbie used his most mocking tone. “Not that you’ll be needing it once I’ve thrown you out of town.”

Sportacus got up and took his clothes off, making a little bit of a show, locking eyes with Robbie when he thought he was being particularly sexy. Robbie’s eyes were eating Sportacus whole and the scrutiny mixed with the anticipation was starting to get to Sportacus’s libido. He was going to let himself have a good time. He could have a good time without orgasming. At least he hoped.

When all of his clothes were off he found himself shifting from side to side, awaiting Robbie’s next request.

“What are you doing standing there? Trying to waste my time? I’m going to add 5 more minutes if you try that again. Get on your knees.”

“Okay Robbie” Sportacus got on his knees and placed his hands on Robbie’s thighs, spreading them apart.

“No!” Robbie roared, forcing his legs back together.

“I’m sorry,” Sportacus said, full of concern that he had hurt Robbie.

“Whatever. It’s fine. Get on your knees _in my lap_.”

Sportacus almost made a sound of annoyance, but held his tongue. Robbie must really want to focus on Sportacus. Well, that was okay. Kind of surprising to Sportacus who was used to being more altruistic in his sex life. Not that he should be counting this as sex life.

Robbie massaged Sportacus’s asscheaks for just a moment before sticking a finger into Sportacus ass. Sportacus whined; he hadn’t even notice Robbie put lube on his hand, yet he was feeling Robbie’s cold slick finger sliding in and out and in and out. Robbie had already added a second finger; evidently he was very aware of his time limit. Sportacus pushed his ass back into Robbie’s hand.

“Wow, you’re loosening up so good. Do you get fucked by strange villains often hero-boy?” Robbie added a third finger as if to prove his own point, sending Sportacus jolting.

“Guh, If that’s your way of asking if I’m seeing anyone, I’m single.”

“What? Of course you’re single. You’re letting me fuck you aren’t you?”

“I thought this wasn’t romantic?”

“Of course it isn’t romantic! How would this be romantic. This is a spite fuck. I just don’t think any girlfriend you had would be okay with me fucking her man out of spite.”

“Girlfriend?” Sportacus clutched Robbie’s shoulders as Robbie’s fingers plunged in and out of him. “You’re kidding. You got a hand up my ass and you think I’m straight and in a relationship”

“I don’t think- Guh! Whatever! I’m adding two more minutes because you made me participate in that awful conversation!” Robbie took his hand out of Sportacus’s ass and adjusted the timer.

Robbie grabbed the dildo and stuck it in front of Sportacus’s face. “Since you seem to like sucking my fingers so much the first time, why don’t you save me a little lube and wet this.” His tone was disinterested but Sportacus knew that Robbie must want to see him sucking dick. Sportacus hoped it would be a good preview for things yet to come.

Sportacus was hard from Robbie’s not so tender care, and feeling very playful from their conversation. Parting his lips through a smile, Sportacus lapped saliva onto the head of the thing and licked up the sides. He pointedly looked down at Robbie’s lap and then into Robbie’s eyes as he pushed the thing into his mouth and swirled his tongue to generate as much spit as he could.

Robbie pulled the dick out, looking a bit pink “There’s no reason to get pornographic about it, Sportaslut,” Robbie mumbled while he poured just a bit more lubricant on it and lined it up to Sportacus’s ass. 

Slowly, slowly, Robbie pushed the head in (and a groan out) of Sportacus. Robbie’s quick stretch hadn’t exactly prepared him for taking the dildo, but at least that was one additional factor to keep himself from coming. That might not be much of a factor though, Sportacus was finding the pain of it to be simply breathtaking. As Robbie gently thrusted further and further, all of the cocky things Sportacus wanted to tease Robbie about fled his brain. His expression kept flashing between clenched and absolute serenity.

“Fuck,” he said, hoping that his little pretend act last time would keep Robbie from realizing just how honest his expression was.

“Naughty hero likes to curse, huh?” Robbie spanked his ass playfully and Sportacus whimpered at the contact.

“Oh, this is really it isn’t it?” Robbie pushed the dildo in, more at once than Sportacus had been taking, and Sportacus dropped his head to Robbie’s shoulder, gasping and laughing.

“What's so funny?” Robbie retracted the dildo a bit and shoved it further into Sportacus, pushing yet another moan from the man. “Where’s that cocky hero gone? If I had known all I had to do to get you to shut up was stuff a cock in your ass I would have done it ages ago.”

Sportacus was focused on taking in the dildo trying to control his breath, trying to think of it as simply an endurance task and nothing sexual but Robbie’s taunting was impossible to ignore. “I’m trying,” his voice strained out, “to focus on the pain. You didn’t stretch me enough.”

Robbie laughed as he shoved the remaining length of the dick inside him, causing Sportacus to jerk forward, digging his fingertips into Robbie’s back.

“I know you’ll like it more this way.” Robbie took his free hand and swiped the tip of Sportacus’s cock. “You’re already leaking. We still have 15 minutes left. You’ll never make it.” He started moving the cock in and out of Sportacus.

Sportacus hated to admit it but he was already much harder than usual.

“You’re always stretching, stretching, stretching, I thought you should feel what it’s like when you aren’t prepared for once in your life”

Sportacus moaned. Robbie was really really getting to him. “You are smart, Robbie. But I’m still not going to come.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Sportacus heard a click and felt his whole ass vibrate. Oh no. “R...Robbie” he drew out the name. “Ohhhh.”

Before Robbie could stop him, Sportacus was squeezing the base of his cock, whimpering at the pain of it and how much his instincts were telling him to stop, to let himself cum all over Robbie’s clothes.

Robbie batted his hand away, but the pain of the moment had Sportacus a little more clear-headed.

“Cheating gets you five more minutes” Robbie adjusted the time and Sportacus felt like he could weep.

“I’m not going to cum for y-” he was interrupted by Robbie switching the setting.

“Oh jesus that feels good- Robbie please- fuck-”

“Please what?”

“I… I don’t know ah- Please let me cum.”

“Oh, you're allowed to cum. You have to cum. I'm making you.” Robbie’s voice kept slipping lower and lower, half growled orders whispered in Sportacus’s hair.

Sportacus pawed at Robbie's pants and rubbed Robbie’s strained erection, anything to distract him.

“Oh god, Robbie- ah- Robbie I want you inside me. Please let me ride you.” Sportacus opened his eyes, locking with Robbie’s, both wondering the same thing: was that too far, too intimate for their little games? Robbie didn’t keep Sportacus waiting for too long, unbuttoning his pants as Sportacus’s hands quickly pulled down them down. Quickly, almost frantically, Robbie found his lube and prepped himself. When Robbie pulled out the dildo and tossed it aside, Sportacus almost regretted its absence before he remembered he was still trying to last.

With his hands on Sportacus’s hips, he lined Sportacus up and guided him down onto his dick.

Sportacus had jerked Robbie off three times; he knew Robbie was big. But he was still shocked when his girth was wider than the dildo he had just been fucked with. He lowered himself on Robbie’s dick at a moderate pace, very aware that if he went too slow Robbie would probably add more time. He listened to Robbie’s noises, trying to determine the best angle for Robbie’s pleasure while also carefully sparing his own prostate as much as possible.

It didn’t take long before Robbie was nearly lost in ecstasy. He thrusted his hips up unconsciously, causing Sportacus to moan at the hit to his prostate. Robbie opened his eyes suddenly and gave Sportacus a dangerous look.

Sportacus grinned at the man and they both looked at the timer. Five more minutes. Robbie pulled out and turned Sportacus over so his back was against the chair which Robbie stood over, pinning his legs up near his shoulders and pressing back into Sportacus. Robbie fucked Sportacus at exactly the angle he need. 

“Why won’t you cum!” Robbie accused, frustrated between thrusts. “I’m giving you everything. Why won’t you?”

Sportacus let out half a moan as he tried to speak “I- I can’t… Can’t leave town…” Robbie thrusted him hard. “Can’t leave you-”

“I’m not going to make you leave town you stupid elf! You’ve made me cum three times in a row. I just want to make you cum! I want to see you’re stupid o-face and taste you and-”

Robbie’s voice was cut short by the timer. They froze their position, Robbie half out, both men looked at the timer and back at each other. A moment passed, and then another, and another, both men searching each other’s expressions for answers.

Robbie slowly, slowly, thrusted back into Sportacus.

Sportacus leaned his head back with a hissed affirmation, before snapping his face back to Robbie. The two maintained their intense eye contact while Robbie picked up his pace.

Sportacus reached out and grabbed a hold of Robbie’s shoulders. He pulled Robbie’s head down to meet his own, blown pupils locked on blown pupils, both trying desperately to communicate without speaking, trying to derive meaning in this new situation, where pretense of game had been blown away.

Their breathing and the slap of skin on skin echoed through the lair. Sportacus couldn’t keep his moaning in check anymore, free to stop edging and chase that feeling as far as he could take it. Free to shamelessly press his ass up into Robbie’s thrusts to get the angle just right, and to move one of Robbie’s hands onto his cock.

Robbie smiled at the side of Sportacus he was seeing “You’re so slutty when you’re not trying to win so bad.”

Sportacus had no response but to thrust his ass harder into Robbie’s cock.

“I want you to cum for me, Sportacus.”

Sportacus opened his eyes again, “Order me.”

Robbie leaned down over Sportacus “you’ve been so good to make me cum so many times, now I need you to cum for me. Cum.”

Sportacus lost it, cumming into Robbie’s hand and over his own stomach, whimpering at how good it felt to be done after so much edging.

Robbie started to pull out and Sportacus grabbed his hips holding him in place. Robbie had almost forgotten that Sportacus was actually much stronger than him considering how little he used it during their game. Or whatever this was.

“Finish inside me,” Sportacus asked dazed.

Robbie didn’t need to be told twice, he resumed fucking Sportacus and came barely a moment later.

Sportacus pulled Robbie down until he was lying on top of him on the chair and petted his shoulders although he was still shaking. Neither knew what to say. The lay together, exchanging very soft and hesitant touches.

“That was-” Sportacus started and thought for a moment. “Well um, thank you.”

Robbie held onto Sportacus’s torso a little tighter than he should have allowed himself. “Yeah uh, no problem. Thank you too.”

There was a silence that fell over the cavernous lair before Robbie started. “I think you won that one too, technically.”

“Well, you did make me cum before you did so by the old rules you kinda won too”

“I guess we’ll have to have a tie break?” Robbie asked.

Sportacus perked up “Yes! Soon!”

“For now I think we ought to go clean up.”

Sportacus wasn’t sure if Robbie meant together or seperately but he nodded. “I could really go for a shower…”

“Me too. Maybe we could uh, save some water.” Robbie gave Sportacus a soft look before turned away from him.

Sportacus got up and and stood beside Robbie. “A very good suggestion.”

“Whatever,” Robbie said, but he was smiling as he led Sportacus to the bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually started writing this the day I posted the first chapter, but I wasn't sure if I should post it. I was going to make Robbie lose again but enough people said I should let him win so I had to come up with this scenario... They both won? Hope y'all are happy with that solution... There may be more, becaue I still have more ideas for this scenario lol :p


	3. Chapter 3

Their shared shower was tender, more tender than either was expecting. Sportacus kneaded the knots out Robbie’s shoulders and scrubbed down every inch of him, even between his fingers and toes. Robbie massaged Sportacus’s scalp and ran his hands through his knotty curls. Robbie kept splashing Sportacus with the little water he could collect in his hands, which delighted Sportacus into splashing him back, kicking water up with his feet. Neither talked to much, although there were plenty of contented sighs and little laughs. 

After they were both clean, they held each other in the stream of water; neither seemed to want to let go.

“Do you… do you want me to go home?” Sportacus asked finally, through the water cascading off his nose and lips.

“I don’t know” Robbie admitted.

Sportacus grinned awkwardly, “Me either.”

“I want to freak out about this, but I also...” Robbie trailed off, unsure.

Sportacus took his hand and turned off the water. “Maybe we can freak out about it together? While cuddling?”

Robbie felt his heart swell up, which he guessed meant that he did in fact want to cuddle. He grabbed one of his purple monogrammed towels and rubbed it into Sportacus’s dripping hair rather roughly.

“Hey!” Sportacus laughed, muffled by the thick towel over his head.

Sportacus reached for the rack and wrapped a towel around Robbie’s waist, rubbing back and forth vigorously and knocking Robbie into his arms. Robbie moved the towel from Sportacus’s head and draped it over his broad shoulders, drying him while pulling him out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

Robbie shook a last of the moisture off of himself before pushing Sportacus backwards into bed, falling into his lap, kissing him gently before pulling back.

Sportacus shot him a puzzled look, “round two already?”

“No-” Robbie felt Sportacus’s wet skin, “I’ve just always wanted to push you like that.”

Sportacus gave Robbie a big open mouth smile. “You dirty, dirty villain.” 

Sportacus had them flipped over in a second and it was Robbie’s turn to look dazed.

“Always wanted to pin you down,” Sportacus explained after kissing him.

“Really?” Robbie looked genuinely surprised. “Because tonight it seemed like you didn’t want anything besides my dick in your ass.” He wiggled his arms a little but his biceps were firmly held in place.

Sportacus laughed at himself lightly between kisses “I wanted that too. Very badly.”

They kissed a little longer before Sportacus slid off and got settled on the bed next to Robbie, wet towels long forgotten.

Robbie sighed, “It’s been such a long day.”

“It has. I wouldn’t be surprised if you fell asleep with me at 8:08.”

Robbie snorted disdainfully. “No way. I’m tired not exhausted. It’s going to take more than that to get me to fall into your terrible habits.”

Sportacus got a mischievous look in his eyes and straddled Robbe’s hips. “You want to make that a bet?”

“A bet?” Robbie looked up at Sportacus. “What are we betting?”

“I bet I can tire you out and make you fall asleep before 8:08.”

Robbie never went to bed anytime before midnight, and still it usually took him several hours to fall asleep. He looked over at his big analog clock. It was 7:00. This bet was as good as over. If Sportacus was intending to fuck him to exhaustion he was in for an uphill battle. They’d last had sex about an hour ago, and he usually took longer than that to be able to orgasm again. He might come quickly during their usual games, but Sportacus was going to need to work a lot harder this time. 

Even if Sportacus did manage to make him fall asleep before 8:08… he’d be asleep… and that was always a “win” scenario by Robbie’s book. 

His mind was made. “Ok, elf. You’re on.”

“If I can’t do it, I’ll pack up my bags and get out of town first thing in the morning.” Sportacus winked at him.

Robbie winked too, “You’ll never defeat me.”

Sportacus kissed Robbie softly, then harder. His hands roamed Robbie’s body. Robbie had felt Sportacus’s touches just about everywhere while they showered, but now he was dragging them in the most curiously tantalizing way, leaving goosebumps and static in his wake. Thumbs ghosted over Robbie nipples and Robbie jolted. Sportacus noted the sensitivity, tickling them lightly, switching fingers and looping around the tips. He contrasted the soft touches by grasping Robbie’s boobs in his hands and squeezing, catching the nipples in the tight space between his fingers. Robbie gasped and winced and moaned at the attention.

Sportacus leaned over Robbie’s chest while his hands worked and sucked the pale skin around Robbie’s collar bone. Robbie clawed his fingers down Sportacus’s back, tensing his body forward into the kisses. Sportacus keeps hovering his mouth in front of Robbie, causing Robbie to lean up to him, sitting up straighter and straighter.  
Suddenly Robbie felt himself pushed back down to wear he started on the bed. Sportacus grinned and removed his hand, using it to communicate: “come hither” with his finger. Robbie sat right back up and wrapped his arms and Sportacus in another kiss, but found that Sportacus was smiling widely through his teeth and Robbie had no idea why.

“What is it you silly elf?”

“I got you to do a sit up.” He tried and failed to contain his giggling behind his hand.

Robbie frowned, at least he tried to frown, but the concept of sweet, gloating Sportacus scheming to get him to do exactly two sit ups was too pure, too goofy, to resist smiling.

“I’ll make you pay for that.” Robbie said, trying his best to sound sincere. “But for now, shut up and kiss me.”

Sportacus didn’t have to be told twice, meeting Robbie’s lips again and sharing a soft, smiling kiss.

Lowering his hands down Robbie’s body, Sportacus slowly pushed Robbie down until he was lying on his back again. He took his time slobbering and sucking his way down Robbie’s torso, leaving wet bruises in his wake. Nothing that wouldn’t heal up overnight; Sportacus was considerate like that, Robbie supposed.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked when his lips reached the bottom of Robbie’s love handles. 

“Why are you asking me that? I thought you were being Mister Dom and following your master plan to make me go to sleep at a reasonable hour.”

“Maybe,” Sportacus ran a finger up and down Robbie’s inner thigh “Maybe this is the part in my master plan where I take your suggestions to make sure you’re having a good time.”

Robbie blushed a little at the sentiment. “Fair enough… well...” He looked away from Sportacus’s big curious eyes peering up at him from between his legs. “You keep putting things that aren’t my dick in your mouth. I think you should really considering putting my dick in your mouth.”

Sportacus smiled, at least Robbie assumed he did since he wasn’t looking, and Sportacus always smiled and Robbie could always feel it. 

“With pleasure.”

Robbie was glad at that moment to be naked, as he didn't have to wait more than a second before Sportacus was kissing up and down and around his cock. He licked it, lingering his tongue on the tip, playing with it in his mouth. Robbie jolted instinctively at the tickling feeling. Sportacus smiled and nuzzled against Robbie’s erection. “I'm so lucky” he mumbled as he sucked the sensitive skin of Robbie’s thighs. 

“What's that?” Robbie tried not to laugh too much but Sportacus’s dumb mustache was tickling his thighs.

“I said I'm lucky. I get such a big beautiful dick to swallow.”

Robbie felt his dick twitch at the compliment. And he stifled a moan. “If you want it so bad why don't you take it?”

Sportacus answered him by engulfing the tip in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. 

Robbie grasped Sportacus’s still wet hair. He arched his back and increased his grip on Sportacus’s curls as Sportacus bobbed up and down, further and further down Robbie’s dick. Robbie barely could believe how fast his orgasm was approaching. He may have miscalculated this bet.

“Sportacus,” he whimpered. “God you’re too good I’m-” 

Sportacus pulled off Robbie's dick. “As much as I want you to come all over my face…” he pressed Robbie's legs up against him and moved a finger down to Robbie’s asshole. “Could I?” He asked.

“Yes, God yes.”

“I'm going to need some lube.”

Robbie scrambled to his nightstand and dug through the drawers. He felt Sportacus hands grab his hips, Sportacus grinding his hips, sliding his dick along Robbie’s crack. He found the lube and handed it back to Sportacus. 

Sportacus took it in his hands and whispered in Robbie’s ear. “Would you like me to fuck you over the side of your bed.”

Robbie groaned and thrust. His hips back. “Yes”

“Yes what? What’s the magic word.”

“Yes, _please fuck me_.”

Sportacus let out a low growl, easily lifting Robbie, and placing him back on the bed. Robbie was on his hands and knees, arching his back and squirming towards the man applying lube to his fingers next to his bed. 

Sportacus ran a soothing hand down Robbie's back, then again down his side. “I am going to prep you much more than you prepped me.”

Robbie snorted, looking back at him, “my time limit was much shorter than yours, hotstuff.”

Sportacus worked his index finger inside Robbie, slowly moving. “I don't know Robbie, you were pretty quick to add penalty time. I wouldn't do that to you.” He pushed in a second finger.

Robbie grunted as Sportacus tenderly stretched him wider and wider. On the rare occasion he did bottom, none of Robbie’s partners had ever been this gentle with him, and he certainly was never this gentle to himself. Sportacus had one hand inside him, and another gently caressing his back and sides. Sportacus even planted kisses down his spine after Robbie let out a particularly wanton whine. 

“You're doing great.” Sportacus whispered. 

Encouragement for taking fingers in his ass was absurd, Robbie told himself, but that didn’t stop how spectacularly warm the praise felt. It was _too sweet_.

“I'm not a delicate fairy, Sportaslow. You can go faster than that.”

Sportacus chuckled and obliged, added a third finger and reaching out in every direction his fingers could articulate.

Robbie let out a pleased laugh.

“See Robbie? Stretching is good for you.”

“I swear you are more insufferable when you're trying to top.”

Sportacus removed his hand and added some more lubricant to his own dick, savoring the feeling and mumbling something to himself.

“Hey, Sportatease! Stop touching yourself and get inside me!” Robbie waved his ass suggestively at Sportacus. “Or I'm going to waste your hard work and fuck you instead.”

Sportacus flipped him over so Robbie was on his back and took Robbie’s hands in his own, intertwining their fingers and pinning them above his head. He was an inch away from Robbie’s face. “I'd like to see you try.”

Robbie looked dazed and then a smile spread on his face. He wiggled and squirmed and bumped into Sportacus with his legs, succeeding in jostling him a little, but Sportacus was still firmly in place on top of him. “Is this okay or do you want me to let go?”

“God no, don't let me go,” he arched his back, pushing his chest towards Sportacus. “Why do I like this so much?”

His question was rhetorical, but Sportacus answered him all the same as he shifted his grip so that he was holding both Robbie's hands in one of his own and hitching Robbie’s leg up with the other. “I think you like to know how strong I am.” He pushed his dick into Robbie, making Robbie moan. “Because every time you fuck me you know I could do this to you, but don't, because you just fuck me _so good_.” He accent his statement with a rather hard thrust.

Robbie groaned, struggling as Sportacus filled him further and further. “Sporty,” he choked out. “Jerk me off.”

Sportacus hitched Robbie’s leg over his own shoulder and moved his hand down to Robbie’s dick. “Fuck, fuck, fuck” Robbie moaned. Sportacus had Robbie hands and dick totally encased in his vice grips, had his ass full off his amazing cock. “Sportacus,” he groaned out uselessly. 

“Could you open your eyes?”

Robbie peeped an eye open curiously and Sportacus peering down at him, halfway out of his ass.

“I want to see your pretty face. I want you to see me fuck you.”

He spoke so sweetly, contrasting his hard muscles straining to hold Robbie in place. Robbie couldn't help but oblige.

Sportacus resumed fucking him, slower, harder, grinding into him as if each thrust brought them closer together. Robbie felt himself speared by the intensity of Sportacus’s gaze, looking right into him, far more powerful and immobilizing than the hand clenching his wrist and even more powerful than the hand wrapped around his cock, pumping in rhythm with his thrusts. It was a look that even rivaled the exchange from earlier in the evening, just as intense and even more certain and didactic in intention.

In that intense gaze, Robbie felt his own muscles tensing, arching himself as far as Sportacus would let him and cumming as Sportacus hand gently jerked out the last drops.

Sportacus kept jerking but released the grip he had on Robbie’s hands. “Can I finish inside you?” He sounded nearly out of breath.

“Yes.” He answered. “God I want to feel that.”

Sportacus moved both of his hands to Robbie’s hands rubbing them soothingly and bringing them up to his own face. He kissed each individually as he thrust. He kept kissing them as his pace became sporadic. When his mouth hung open and he kissed them using his tongue, licking Robbie’s palms, sucking on his fingers.

Robbie pulled a hand away to wipe up some of the cum on his stomach and shoved his hand into Sportacus’s face, Sportacus happily licked it up, moaning into his partner’s hands as Robbie felt Sportacus orgasming, filling him up until he was oozing.

Sportacus collapsed on top of Robbie, both hanging halfway off the bed. “That was amazing. Thank you for letting me do that.”

Robbie hummed contentedly. “You’re welcome. I am an excellent bottom aren't I?”

Sportacus gave him a look. “You're an excellent everything.” Sportacus ran a hand down his face. He got up and procured the long forgotten towel and wiped the still damp fabric on Robbie’s stomach, wiping away the cum that hadn't ended up in his mouth.

Robbie sighed at the soft fabric and let Sportacus reposition his spindly limbs so he could wipe Robbie's ass as well. He hummed into the sheets and didn't complain a bit when those rough hands from earlier brushed lightly across his back, sending his body to a higher state of relaxation.

“Was the sex alright for you?”

“Mmm more than alright,” Robbie mumbled.

“Is there anything I should have done differently?”

“Sportacus. You were amazing. Just hold me.” Robbie turned over and reached out for his Sportacus.

Sportacus smiled and leaned in for a kiss, tossing the towel aside and crawling into the sheets and tangling his legs around Robbie. “Okay Robbie.” He ran his fingers through Robbie’s hair idly and kissed his forehead softly.

Robbie opened his eyes to look at Sportacus one last time before he fell asleep. Sportacus’s eyes were dropping, but fixed on his face. Something caught in his vision, the blinking fluorescent orange light of his digital clock. He lifted his head a little and read the clock. “8:08,” he mumbled.

Sportacus smiled wider. “It sure is.”

Robbie dropped his head back to the pillow and sunk into his sheets. “I hate you so much,” he whispered.

“I know.” Sportacus kissed Robbie’s head one last time.

When he was sure Robbie was asleep Sportacus whispered again: “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost never write Sportacus topping but I firmly believe that Robbie and Sportacus have a fun focused sex life and like to switch it up. I got a lot of inspiration from rereading me and twitter/AO3 user @campyspaceslime 's ancient but very long Sportarobbie RP so SO to him!
> 
> I lost my notebook that had my ideas for future chapters on the train (let's hope whoever found it didn't read it...) but tbh if enough people are interested I'll just power thru and come up with new ideas :^)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next chapter are both kink hell we're really getting into it now folks!!!

Costumes. Costumes seemed like the most natural direction for their relationship to go. Honestly the fact that they'd been. Dating. Involved. Something. For several weeks and Robbie hadn’t whipped out a disguise felt unnatural and bizarre. Robbie was simply having trouble choosing which costume would be best to enter the next level in their sex life. 

Sportacus always wanted to talk after sex, which Robbie wasn't really used to, but doing that it was really very helpful. Robbie had had plenty of sex, dated a few people, but he'd never kinda-sorta-almost-dated anyone like Sportacus. Sportacus liked to discuss their desires at length, liked to debrief and tell Robbie exactly what he had liked and exactly what he hadn't and encouraged Robbie to do the same. The honesty and openness that Sportacus displayed was a little jarring at first, but Robbie learned to love those post-sex moments of closeness. Like he could tell Sportacus anything he wanted, anything he felt. 

Anything he felt related to sex that was. They were still tiptoeing around this whole matter of “feelings” and “dating”. Robbie didn't think they were boyfriends really (although considering that word in relation to himself and Sportacus made him feel some combination of nausea and pure joy). Boyfriends didn’t need some kind of bet, game, or wager behind every sexual encounter. So they weren’t boyfriends. They were just two people bond together by incredibly good sex.

Robbie had strung together several things that Sportacus had mentioned that he liked or wanted after other sexual encounters to formulate their inauguratory disguise sex. He even had a fun wager in it to keep the illusion of rivalry going. He told Sportacus that he had an idea and got his permission to surprise him. He had finished thinking, tinkering, and tailoring, and was feeling a little silly for putting so much preparation and care into fun sexy role-play. He probably should have just gone with sauntering in the bedroom in his gay baseball outfit, but he'd put in too much work to not use this disguise.

\--

Down in the lair, Sportacus was straightening his mustache and his goggles in the mirror, just the finishing touches to his morning post-shower routine. Sportacus opened the door from the bathroom, expecting Robbie to still be sleeping peacefully as he usually was in the mornings that Sportacus slept over, but instead, he found his dear beautiful boyfriend lounging in his bed fully dressed in what was definitely a disguise.

“Nice shoes you got there.” Robbie said, waggling his eyebrows.

Sportacus bent over to examine his shoes closer. They were just his regular shoes that he wore everyday. His whole outfit was just his normal everyday regular outfit. “Yes, I suppose,” he said cautiously.

Robbie shot him a look and got out of bed so he could stand at his full length. He adjusted his thick spectacles and the novelty sized plastic flower on his suit. “You don't remember me? After what a good time we had?” 

Sportacus examined him; he was very handsome in his tight gray suit and wide-brimmed straw cap. He did remember the outfit, but not the accompanying scenario. It was certainly from a long time ago. 

Robbie pulled a briefcase off the bed and clicked it open, hunching over it and blocking Sportacus’s view. That was very familiar.

Sportacus felt his feet twitching; he looked down at them and then back at Robbie and at that boot shaped remote in his hand.

“Rob You-Blind.” Sportacus remembered suddenly.

“Yes, you’ve finally caught on, Sportacular Sportaflop” Robbie sat back on the bed a little, crossing his legs casually in a way that pulled up the bottoms of his gray slacks to reveal his bright yellow socks. “I had such a nice time humiliating you in front of all your friends. I robbed you of your pride, but now I'm going to steal your orgasm.”

Sportacus thought that was a cheesy line, but Robbie knocked up the intensity on his shoes a bit so he was too busy stumbling around the room to make a comment. Sportacus struggled between feet trying to gain some kind of balance or rhythm to the kicking, but it seemed random in direction and frequency. He was already groaning with the effort of it.

Suddenly, Robbie switched the controls off. Sportacus, mid-split, turned to Robbie questioningly.

“Is this okay? You were so into it four years ago so-”

Sportacus stood up and mauled Robbie in a kiss, gripping and pulling up the corners of his suit. “Such a good idea Robbie, I dreamed about this costume for so long I can’t believe I forgot. Yes of course it’s okay.” 

“Okay, but you need to tell me if it gets to be too much.”

Sportacus nodded silently.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Robbie shoved him backwards, Sportacus nearly fell, and before he'd really regained his balance, Robbie had clicked the boots back on, and he _did_ fall.

His legs windmilled all around. He was greeted with the familiar sight of Robbie looking down his nose at him, staring at Sportacus’s strained face, examining all the muscles working, licking his lips as the bulge in Sportacus’s pants grew.

“You like being helpless and on display like this don't you?”

Sportacus managed a nod through his strained breathing.

“I said-” Robbie knocked up the intensity again, “you like this don’t you?”

“Yes, I like being helpless to you.” 

“And?”

Sportacus felt the boots pulling his entire legs with him in their windmilling; they even lifted up his ass and lower back with them. “I like being on display for you.” He said between clenched teeth. His abs were really starting to burn. 

He was panting intensely now, which was a state Robbie barely got to see.

“You're exhausted already? I thought you were a sports elf. Maybe you can't take it?”

“I can take it.”

“Hmm? I’m not sure”

“Please, more.”

Robbie laughed delightedly, doing his happy spinning dance with the remote clenched in his fist. When he stopped spinning he wiped a laughter tear out of his eyes. “Oh man, making you beg to be tormented by me is so damn sexy.”

Sportacus was too busy fighting his legs to return the comment, but it did make him feel wonderful that Robbie was getting off to this. Suddenly the mechanism stopped and Sportacus felt his feet drop to the ground. He took a moment to let his breathing return to normal and then looked over at Robbie.

“Stand up.”

Sportacus did so quickly.

“I think you’ll like this part of the new programming,” Robbie said. He made himself comfortable on the bed, sitting cross-legged before flicking a switch towards the top of the device.

Sportacus felt the setting activate; his feet moved in a much more controlled way, lifting his knees up high but coming back to the same place on the ground.

“Is this? Exercise?” 

“Yes Sportadork, I mapped how your feet move when you're exercising.”

Sportacus smiled as he let his muscle memory fall into the high steps. “That’s fantastic.”

The intensity kept ramping up and up. Until Sportacus was moving fast. Faster than he was used to. He was so focused on the movement, on the way his muscles felt, on pushing himself to keep up with his feet. He hardly remembered to enjoy the helpless feeling.

“Getting tired, Sportaweak?”

Sportacus wiped some sweat from his brow and nodded.

“Feeling that runner's high yet?”

Sportacus thought about it and nodded again. He was starting to feel his endorphins taking over.

“Feels kinda like an orgasm right?”

“Sorta” Sportacus panted out.

“I know you’ve been enjoying yourself.” Robbie sat at the foot of his bed and adjusted a few controls so Sportacus was facing him. “I think I’ll make you go until I orgasm.”

Sportacus felt his dick hardening suddenly, now that Robbie was unzipping his pants and unsheathing his dick. His mouth would have watered if it wasn’t so dry. He wanted to suck it so badly it hurt (although technically, at that moment, everything hurt on Sportacus).

Robbie stroked himself as he watched Sportacus jog in place. Modulating the pace to lower and then higher, making Sportacus groan and cry out at every change. Robbie stopped stroking himself for a moment and pulled something from under his bed.

“Watching you has really made me thirsty” he said as he pulled out a water bottle.

“Robbie-” Sportacus whined, suddenly aware of how thirsty he was.

“Mmm” Robbie opened it up and poured the bottle several inches from his mouth, spilling water all down his face.

“Robbie, please- please I’m ready.”

Robbie clicked off the shoes and let Sportacus collapse onto the ground.

A fit of relieved laughter took Sportacus immediately. “That was amazing.” He stated wondrously. 

Robbie pulled another water bottle from under his bed and leaned over Sportacus, holding the cool thing to Sportacus’s face. “You did amazing.”

Sportacus sat up when Robbie gave him a little tug. Robbie handed him the bottle and Sportacus drank the thing down in one go before falling back to the ground. 

“If you were trying to win our bet about being able to exhaust me I think you very much won.” Sportacus said weakly after the world started to come back to him.

“Please, that bet is that I wanted to make you take a nap. There’s a big difference. But that’s not the bet I’m going for. You’ll figure that out in a minute.”

“We’re not done?”

“Yeah, we’re not done. But I didn’t want you to die of thirst while I fucked you.”

“My libido says yes but I don’t know if my body can take anymore exercise.”

“Wow, let me get a tape recorder.” Robbie laughed as he stood back up. “Don’t worry Sportacus, no exercise. I got another new feature on these things. You ready?”

Sportacus smiled and laid his head down into the shag of Robbie’s bedroom carpet. “Yes.”

Sportacus felt his legs spread out in the air and still. He tried to move them but found they were frozen. He lifted his body and thrusted and turned but his feet were firmly stuck midair. 

“Isn’t this a good upgrade?” Robbie moved and stood between Sportacus’s outstretched legs. “I thought it would be nice to be able to keep those feet up without worrying about getting kicked.”

Sportacus felt his gut clenching with effort, but seeing Robbie look down at him from that angle was extraordinary. He was already feeling himself get hard again. 

Robbie noticed, whistling and taking off his fake glasses, folding them and putting them aside. “Boy, Sportacock, I guess all that blood flow was good for something.” Robbie pulled himself back out of his pants. “Would you like it if I came all over your face.”

Sportacus felt his hips buck. “Yes, please.”

Robbie stroked himself. “Fuck yes, ask me again.”

“Please cum on my face.” Sportacus whispered, feeling his pants get tighter and tighter.

“Yes” he hissed. “Don’t you want some contact, Sporty?”

Sportacus nodded so hard his whole body nodded with him. “Yes- yes please.”

“You asked for it-” Robbie balanced on one foot and pressed his shoe into Sportacus’s dick.

“AH- Ouch, fuck,” Sportacus moaned. That hurt. But it also… 

Robbie lightly dragged the tip of his shoe down his clothed shaft and then pressed back down into it a little.

“Shit, fuck, yes” Sportacus hissed as his tired muscles tried to thrust up into Robbie’s presses.

With the top of his dress shoe, Robbie gave his balls an exploratory tap. Sportacus let out a needy cry and leaned up into it. 

“Holy shit” Robbie whispered. “I thought you might be into this but not _this_ into it. My little Sportaslut.” He leaned back on the edge of the bed and stroked himself, adding a second foot to Sportacus’s crotch.

He pulled both feet away and slipped one of his shoes off, putting that foot on Sportacus’s dick and stroking it between his toes.

“Yeah- yes” Sportacus whispered. Sportacus strained his feet and legs again, relishing in how firmly those shoes had immobilized him. Robbie’s foot was stroking him so nice. It felt so good, as good as a handjob. The physical sensation was blocked under three layers of underwear, bodysuit, and pants, but Robbie above him like that… it made him feel so _used_... so beautifully disgusting.

With his other foot, Robbie lightly tapped at Sportacus’s balls, alternating from stroking to tapping. Sending Sportacus’s senses into overdrive. “Dirty, dirty boy” Robbie said. “Want to come for me, dirty boy?”

“Like this?” Sportacus asked, dazed.

“Yes. Trapped, fully clothed, no stimulation but my feet.”

Sportacus groaned. “Harder”

“What?”

“Step on me.”

Robbie felt the room spinning and had to clutch the soft fabric on the edge of his bed for support. “Step on you…”

“Please, step on me. I need it,” Sportacus said in a whine. He couldn’t believe what he heard himself saying.

“Good god,” Robbie removed himself from the foot of the bed. He accidently knocked his straw hat off trying to still his head which was dizzy with arousal, and pressed his foot into Sportacus. Then, for just a moment, he shifted his weight onto Sportacus’s crotch so that he could move his other foot past Sportacus’s outstretched legs for a better position. 

Sportacus gasped.

“It’s okay?”

“Yes, it’s okay. Just step on me.”

Robbie felt his hand fly to his cock, jerking himself hard. “You little- You are supposed to cum before me.” He kicked Sportacus’s balls with a little more force, as if he was trying to move something out of the way with his foot.

“Yeah-yeah-yeah.” Sportacus bounced back and forth and against Robbie’s shoe as he spoke. 

He kicked again, harder. Sportacus made a pained noise. “Robbie, Robbie my dick, please touch it.”

Robbie grabbed one of Sportacus’s legs for support. “You’re so fucking sexy.” He pushed down on his dick again with his shoe, switching quickly to his sock-only foot to stroke Sportacus between his toes. 

“Oh fuck Sportacus you’re so fucking hot you don’t even know.” Robbie spat out, right before groaning and coming all over Sportacus, his face, his clothes.

Robbie felt his sock moisten and he continued pushing and stroking until Sportacus intensed his muscle and slumped in the carpet.

They both stood their for a moment, Robbie looking down at his boyfr-his Sportacus, panting and wide-eyed fully dressed and splattered with Robbie’s cum, pants tinted dark from coming on himself. He reached for the boot-shaped remote on the bed and clicked it off, Sportacus’s feet dropping hard onto the carpet. Sportacus sighed with relief.

“The bet you were trying to win-” Sportacus was the first to speak, he looked up at Robbie without moving” You wanted to make me orgasm without using your hands.”

Robbie got down on top of him and kissed him softly. “That’s right, Sportawiz. But this time I think it was a victory for you as much as it was for me.”

Sportacus wrapped his arms around Robbie. “I think we both surprised ourselves tonight.”

“Yeah, guess we’ve got some fun new stuff to explore. If you’re down for that.” Robbie said, flicking Sportacus’s mustache and watching it spring back into to place as he often did in their quieter moments.

“Absolutely. But right now, let’s nap.” Sportacus squirmed a little, getting comfortable in the shag carpet, before closing his eyes peacefully.

Robbie smiled. “Letting me win two bets in one night? You just keep getting sexier and sexier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to all of my friends who have ever made fun of me for having a foot kink I guess you were right?!?!
> 
> Anyway, I've watched defeeted like a million times. Sportacus makes such good faces while Robbie is controlling his feet; I just HAD to.


End file.
